venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Z
Dr. Z is a super-villain and member of the Council of 13. He is the aged, former nemesis of Action Johnny. He first appeared in the season three episode ''The Buddy System''. History Dr. Z has been an archenemy of Action Johnny and his father for years. His encounters with Johnny have left the man deeply traumatized. In 1973, he was in possession of a Jade Dragon figurine, which Jonas Venture wanted retrieved. Jonas sent The Blue Morpho to do the job. He ended up seducing Dr. Z by pretending to be professional tennis player Billie Jean King, and eventually held Dr. Z at gunpoint to force him to give up the Jade Dragon. To this day Dr. Z can't figure out how Blue Morpho managed to trick him into believing he was a woman, as he performed every known sexual act with him. During a weekend in March 1977, Dr. Z teamed up with Shrill Specter and Scary Nilsson after being kicked out of the nightclub the Whiskey a No Go. They were drunk and decided to go arch Dr. Jonas Venture. Jonas was not home however, and the three resorted to throwing garbage on his lawn. Dr. Z then found the wrecked body of Venturion inside a dumpster, and took it back to his lab. He discovered that Venturion was not a robot, but a cyborg with a human brain inside its head. He pitied him, and considered putting him out of his misery, but could not resist turning Jonas Venture's inventions against him. Flipping a switch in his head from Good to Evil to reprogram him, he transformed Venturion into Vendata. Soon after the makeover Dr. Z was arrested for possession of drugs. When he escaped from prison he found Vendata had escaped his lab. Modern Era In The Buddy System, Dr. Z was invited by Dr. Rusty Venture to making an appearance at a "boy-adventurer" day camp as the "special guest." Sergeant Hatred expressed his humility and honor to meet such a legend in the field of supervillainy. Z was reunited with Action Johnny, who was driven into a breakdown by seeing his former archenemy. Upon seeing the drugged out mess Action Johnny had become, Dr. Z expressed his dismay and sadness. Dr. Z reappeared in the fourth season episode ''Self-Medication'', wherein he was accused of murdering the therapist of Johnny and other former boy adventurers. Dr. Z eventually explained that the group have to leave their boy-adventurer pasts behind them and become men. In the same episode it was implied that he engaged in gay sex and his wife was merely his "beard". At the end of the episode, he and his wife adopted Ro-Boy, who had heard they couldn't have children of their own and consequently asked to be part of their family. In ''Bot Seeks Bot'' it's revealed that he is also a member of the Council of 13. In ''All This and Gargantua-2'', Red Mantle, Dragoon, and Dr. Z fled from The Guild, most likely after hearing of the other Council members suddenly being murdered in The Sovereign's attempted purge. They fled to OSI headquarters to cut a deal: in exchange for full immunity, they would reveal The Sovereign's location. After the deaths of The Sovereign and The Investors, Dr. Z and Red Mantle/Dragoon were recruited back as part of Dr. Killinger's new Council of 13. In Season 6, the Blue Morpho seemingly rises from the dead and begins stalking Equally Matched Aggression Level 10 villains and slaughtering them. In reality, this is simply the Monarch wanting to kill the competition standing between him and Dr. Thaddeus Venture. At a Guild meeting, Dr. Z correctly surmises a new figure has assumed the first Blue Morpho's mantle. After the new Blue Morpho accrues enough hits, Dr. Z and the rest of the new Guild Council convene to deal with the situation. Evidence points to Dr. Venture as the new Blue Morpho, and the Council sets up an assassination attempt. Along with Wide Wale, Dr. Z insists Dr. Mrs. The Monarch take the shot to shoot Venture dead. The bullet hits but is absorbed by the bullet proof vest hidden in the Morpho costume worn by Venture. Meanwhile elsewhere, The Wandering Spider is slain, leading to Dr. Thaddeus Venture's absolution of any crimes. During the events of season 7, he works as a Council member in the Guild as usual. The Council convenes in Wide Wale's penthouse at the end of ''The Rorqual Affair'' and the beginning of ''Arrears in Science'', where they collectively see the original Blue Morpho return in the Morphomobile before mysteriously entering VenTech Tower. Once members of the Council are appraised of the situation going on within by the Venture family, Dr. Z tells his story of rebuilding Vendata from Venturion and deduces that this Blue Morpho is Vendata. After Vendata's death, the Council, including Dr. Z, incorrectly conclude Vendata was the party responsible for the murder of the Guild's villains. In ''The Terminus Mandate'', the Council decides to reform itself as the governing body of the Guild in the wake of its failure to recruit a full 13 members. However, this requires Dr. Z and the rest of the Council members to give up their roles as individual supervillains. Each is given a final arching assignment before their retirement. Dr. Z visits Action Johnny at the Sunnylake Retreat drug rehab center, where he gives Johnny an old Anubis head from one of their previous capers. Dr. Z also tells Johnny Ro-Boy and Mrs. Z have given the okay for Johnny to move in with them. After Dr. Z expresses his love for Johnny (in a nonsexual way), Johnny says they should keep things slow and thinks it better for Dr. Z to simply loan him some money, and Dr. Z agrees. After an awkward pause, Johnny offers to let Dr. Z chase him around for old times' sake, and Dr. Z heartily takes him up on the offer.. Gallery File:Dr Z.jpg dr z, shrill specter and scary nilsson.png|Dr. Z during his lost weekend phase with Shrill Spector and Scary Nilsson. dr z zelper army.png|One time, Dr. Z made an army of evil H.E.L.P.eR.s and attacked Jonas Venture Sr. Surprise inspection.png|Conducting surprise inspection in The Monarch's lair. shot32.jpg|GCI training film "Stop That Blundering!" Dr z sleeps with bm.png|The Blue Morpho reveals himself to Dr. Z, demanding that he gives up the Jade Dragon. Dr z lab venturion.png|Dr. Z in his lab with Venturion. Dr z arching action johnny.png|Dr. Z arching Action Johnny and his father during the 1960s. Episode Appearances *''Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny'' (silhouette) *''The Buddy System'' *''The Revenge Society'' (silhouette) *''Self-Medication'' *''Pomp and Circuitry'' (silhouette) *''Bot Seeks Bot'' *''All This and Gargantua-2'' *''Hostile Makeover'' *''Faking Miracles'' *[[Tanks for Nuthin'|''Tanks for Nuthin']] *[[It Happening One Night|''It Happening One Night]] *''A Party for Tarzan'' *''The Rorqual Affair'' *''Arrears in Science'' *''The High Cost of Loathing'' *''The Bellicose Proxy'' *''The Terminus Mandate'' * ''The Forecast Manufacturer'' * ''The Saphrax Protocol'' Trivia *Dr. Z is a parody of ''Jonny Quest'' villain Dr. Zin. *In ''Bot Seeks Bot'', it is revealed that Dr. Z's drink of choice is a Tom Collins. *Dr. Z's face becomes flushed when he is intoxicated, as seen in the flashback to his month-long bender in 1977 in ''Arrears in Science''. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Voiced By Christopher McCulloch Category:Male Characters Category:Council of 13 Category:Dr. Z Family Category:The Guild of Calamitous Intent Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Smokers